Obsession
by Zen
Summary: Believe it or not, Heero's with someone other than Relena *gasp!* Tinted with lemon-the next one'll be juicier. no reviews=no continuation!! Hope you enjoy!! **zenkat**
1. Default Chapter Title

Obsession Part 1: The Invitation  
  
--Zenkat  
no reviews=no more in the series  
Rating: R (just to be safe AND 'cause all the others in this series will contain R-rated material)  
Standard disclaimer applies to all except Eve--She's the product of my television-warped imagination  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay--I finally got over my writer's block and decided to write this fic. Read the EXPLANATORY INTRO otherwise this fic will make no sense and you will have no idea who the new character is and you'll probably wonder 'who the hell is she and what the hell is she doing with Heero, I thought he was with Relena, and why didn't read the intro so I know the answers?!' I decided to make an intro explaining things mostly because I'm too lazy to write it out in a separate series. If you still wanna know Exactly what happened to bring you to this current situation, ask me nicely and I will probably write it for you and post it as a prequel. Just so you know, the majority of this series will be rated R (you'll see later in this one and others). Enough chatter on my part--on with the fic.  
--Thanx for reading; all opinions and reviews are appreciated!!--  
**Zenkat**  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
EXPLANATION--  
As promised, here is my explanation leading up to the present. Imagine, if you will, a sixth Gundam pilot shows up on the scene (don't you dare roll your eyes at me..). Imagine that this pilot is female. Through dogged perserverance and alot of pestering, she befriends Odin (a.k.a. Heero Yuy). She carries out many of the same typesof missions that the others do. In an unfortunate 'accident', her gundam is destoyed and she becomes simply a soldier. Somewhere along the line, Heero (I choose to use this name, I like his real name but I think everyone knows him best as Heero) realizes that he feels not merely a deep friendship with this girl, but loves her deeply. They are currently living together in an apartment in an un-named city (on Earth). Project M was launched around a year ago (Pre-Endless Waltz).   
***If enough of you ask me, I'll post all this in a separate series that'll explain everything and give the details--I just don't feel like doing it right now. On with the fic.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
//means thought//  
  
Part 1: The Invitation  
Eve yawned loudly as she stretched, the soft blankets falling about her lithe form. Sitting for a moment, she recalled the previous nights activities. Heero had gone on a long mission, two months and 12 days to be exact, and saying that they had missed eachother would have been a severe understatement. //Where did he get to?// She thought, noting he wasn't in the bed, sleeping or otherwise. She grinned and sighed as she heard the steady clicking as his fingers danced lightly across the keys of his well-used laptop. //Of course//. Standing up and wrapping a sheet around herself she stood and walked over to him, noticing that he hadn't bothered to dress as she draped her arms over his shoulders and let her hands brush idly against his lower abdomen. His muscles tightened for a moment at feeling her exposed flesh rubbing against his, then relaxed.  
" 'morning." He said, not taking his eyes off the screen.  
"Sleep well?" She asked innocently. He chuckled.  
"As a matter of fact, very well." She blushed slightly.  
"Can I take that as a compliment?" She said, regaining her composure and nuzzling behind his ear.  
"If you want to." She frowned at him, then "What are you doing?"  
"Checking my mail."  
"Oh. Got any?"  
"Apparently."  
"No need to be rude ya' know." She said removing her arms and the hands attached to them. She walked over and seated herself on the bed-then thinking better of it she flopped backwards and lay there.   
Hearing Heero 'Hm' dissapprovingly she sat back up.  
"What is it?"  
"Something with 'Peacecraft' in the return address..."   
"Well?" She waited for a minute or so before getting impatient and asking again. Still getting no response, she got up and went back over to him-not bothering with the sheet //After all, it's not like he hasn't seen me naked before.//   
Heero was shocked at Relena's sheer audacity. She was apparently inviting all the gundam pilots to a ball of some sort. After telling Eve.....  
"You're not actually considering going...are you? It's obviously just an excuse for her to get you there--she's just trying to hide it by inviting all the pilots." She said disbelievingly.  
"Well..." Eve didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence. He turned in his chair and tried to explain, but she had gone to the far side side of the bed and sat with her knees tucked up to her chin.  
//She must really not like that idea// He thought, noting that she had dressed in a long T-shirt and underwear. He walked over and crawled across the bed, putting his hands on her shoulders and turning her so she faced him.  
"Eve..." He said reprovingly, but she just 'hmphed' and turned her eyes and face away from him. Heero let out an exasperated sigh.   
"I just think it would be a good opportunity to try and end things with her once and for all--to make her understand there's nothing between us." He said as he reached his arms around her and gathered her up into a protective embrace. She looked up at him with misty eyes.  
"What if she didn't invite me?"  
"Then I won't go." He said matter-of-factly, as if she should have known without him telling her.  
"Promise?"  
"Of course." She huddled as close to him as possible, closing her eyes. They sat that way for a few minutes, simply enjoying their closeness. Heero absent-mindedly stroking her hair with a free hand. She tilted her head up and kissed the base of his neck.  
"So....when is it?"   
"We'll have to leave early tommorow."  
"oh." Sensing she was still apprehensive and tense, he cupped her chin in one hand and kissed her gently; feeling that nervousness leave her body as she returned it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to use his hands. Tracing patterns along her spine, he moved his hands to her shoulders and pressed her backwards so she was resting on the pillow. Breaking the kiss, he sighed with mock-frustration.  
"Now I'm going to have to undress you all over again.." He trailed off, undoing the buttons to the long blouse, kissing the area exposed by each as he worked his way down.  
"Mmm..undress away...." She said dreamily, stretching her arms above her head so they were out of his way. She closed her eyes and lay her head back, sighing in contentment. She relaxed, getting lost in his soft ministrations. Reaching the end of the buttons, he worked his way back up to her lips--taking care of all the areas he might have missed. Running his tongue along her bottom lip as he kissed her again, she tilted her head and opened up to him obligingly; alternatingly exploring the other's recesses and savoring their unique taste. He ended the kiss, a small mumble of protest leaving her lips.  
"We're going to have to leave early tommorow...remember?"   
"Yeah...I guess so..." Eve agreed reluctantly, curling up next to him as moved to her side. He reached down and pulled the blankets up over them both, her heartbeat and rythmic breathing lulling him to sleep.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Heero was tossing restlessly under the light sheets, plagued by memories of the obssesive and delusional young woman he would be facing the next day.  
  
Relena looked at the teddy bear that had been left on her seat as Heero looked on, silently praying that she would read the note.  
She removed the note from the bear's bow and ripped it up, obviously mistaking the letter for a confession of love rather than Heero's real explanation of how he had saved her life all those times because she was so vital to peace--it might not be attained without her and, achieving peace being his mission, he couldn't let her die; though if it wasn't for this alone he would have done himself a favor and let her die long ago.  
'Next time tell it to me in person.'  
That's what she said, and now he would have his chance.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Heero rolled over onto his side, arm flopping onto the pillow next to him. His features cresed in a frown as he groped around. Opening his eyes, he saw that Eve wasn't there. Sitting up and scratching he looked around. //The shower// He realized when he heard the hisses and splashes of the water hitting the shower walls and floor. //No sense in wasting water// He thought with a small, mischevious grin on his face as he headed for the bathroom. He opened the bathroom door and slipped in quietly. Sliding the door open as far a it would go in an instant, he stepped in quickly. Eve jumped a let out a small shriek as he surprised her, then relaxed when she it was Heero. He put his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.  
"What are you doing in here?!?" She said, out of both anger and extreme curiosity.  
"I'm taking a shower." He said plainly.  
"Well, good for you." She said as she stepped past him and opened the sliding door to the shower. "'Cause I'm done."  
"But--" Heero started, then shook his head and reached for the soap.   
Eve was humming a song she had long since forgotten the words to as she rumaged through what clothes she carried with her, looking for something suitable to wear to Relena's 'gracious' invitation to her home in the Sanq Kingdom and packing everything else into a well-worn duffle bag. Grinning with satisfaction, she checked herself in the mirror.  
//Hmm....// Fading black denim skirt, a pale blue sleeveless top, and black shoes. Looking out the window, she had decided she didn't need a jacket. She sat on the windowsill, enjoying the warmth that the early morning sun offered. Closing her eyes, she dozed. Heero had gotten out of the shower and had dressed-light blue jeans, green shirt, and brown shoes. He walked over to the cat-napping Eve and shook her gently.  
"Time to go." She blinked a few times before meeting his gaze. //He has such fascinating eyes..//.  
"Mm..already?"  
"'fraid so, got everything packed?"  
"Yeah, I took it down to the transport already."  
"Now I've just gotta-" She put a finger to his lips and finished his sentence for him.  
"Load Zero onto the transport --which I've done-- get your gun--I did that too-- and get your stuff --which you've got" She finished, grinning smugly. Heero smiled one of his rarely-seen-by-others genuine smiles.  
"Have I become that predictable?"  
"Nah, I've just hung around you too long." She laughed as she tossed him the keys and headed out the door.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SOOO.....Whatd'ya think??? As I'm sure you can guess, I abhorr the idea of Heero and Relena being together (I think they make a terrible couple for those of you don't know what abhorr means). Just so you know, I'm planning on Quatre and Trowa being ahem seen together later on for you yaoi fans out there (Plus I think they should be a couple on account of they look so cute together and get along so well). Think any other couples should make the scene?? Disagree with Quatre/Trowa??  
PLEASE review and tell me. Remember, if I get enough good reviews and if you ask nicely, I'll write a prequel explaining how Heero and Eve get together.   
Questions?? Comments?? Flames (which will be read by me, laughed at by me, and ruthlessly be deleted from my mailbox by me without a second thought by me....)??  
All opinions welcome (and replied to if you leave your e-mail address) so don't be afraid to speak..well...type your mind!! no reviews=no continuation  
**(I'd rather be a kitty!) Zenkat**  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Obsession Part 2: The Arrival  
  
--Zenkat  
Rating: R (Lemon...you've been warned so don't complain and tell me you read it without realizing the content)  
Standard disclaimer applies to all except Eve--She's the product of my television-warped imagination  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THAANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!!!!! I didn't get a single flame from anyone, but I DID get a few Relena bashings ::snickers:: AND I got absolutely NO FLAMES from anyone!!!! YEAH!!. Not too many requests for a prequel though, so I'll work on that on the side and get it posted when I can. I think you'll enjoy this one...word of warning ...It's a LEMON..nothing too graphic though, I'll leave those parts to the reader's imagination...hehe...Summed up, in this part they (Heero, Eve, and all the other gundam pilots) arrive at Relena's (even though it was just a ploy on her part to see Heero again), Wufei's sneaking around in the bushes and he Ahem sees Quatre and Trowa when he tries to climb an ivy trellis to get into his room rather than try the front door like a normal person. Duo arrives last, cheerful as ever ::sweatdrops:: ANYWAY, enough rambling form me...get on with reading. As before, reviews are appreciated and responded to if you leave your e-mail address. Just so you know...I expect it'll be around two or three days 'till I get the next part up (I'm working on another fic as well--different category though).  
**zenkat@iwon.com**  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
//means thought//  
  
Part 2: The Arrival  
  
It was around noon when Heero and Eve arrived at the gatehouse at the north end of the peacecraft estate in the Sanq kingdom. After being given directions by the guard, they found the area they were deemed to park in.  
"It feels strange driving an ordinary truck.." commented Heero as he undid his seatbelt.  
"Well...bringing a weapon of mass destruction into the most peaceful nation on Earth isn't any better." Eve said, recalling the note at the end of the invitation that had clearly stated that no weapons--including handguns--would be allowed on the peacecraft estate. Heero had solved this problem by stashing his things outside the perimeter fence--not liking to go anywhere without his gun.   
Eve had undone her seatbelt and was about to leave when she saw that Heero had made no move to leave his seat. A look of concern crossed her features.  
"Heero....?"  
"Hn."  
"Nervous?"  
"Just a little apprehensive.." She moved over so she was sitting on his lap and lifted his face in her hands.  
"We could just pack up and leave before she knows we're here."  
"I don't like running from my problems." She laughed lightly and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Yet you'll stand against them and try to kill yourself?"  
"Funny."  
"Just tryin' to help you loosen up." He moved so his cheek was resting against her temple.  
"I know." They sat in silence for a few moments.  
"....Heero?"  
"Hm?"  
"Love you." She said, not expecting him to say it back. //After all, a lifetime of training to not show emotions doesn't just go away in an instant.// Instead of doing nothing though, he tilted his face upward and kissed her; on her forehead, then each cheek, then chin, nose, and lips. As he gradually deepened it, she returned the kiss with equal passion. She removed one arm from around his neck and slid it slowly under his shirt; tracing the myriad of muscles and scars delicately and slowly. She smiled slightly into the kiss as Heero let out a throaty sigh when her fingers passed over the more sensitive areas on his upper body. Not wanting to be left at a disadvantage, he moved one hand along her inner thigh, hiking up the skirt she was wearing in the process. She groaned at the pleasant sensations, then..  
"You sure we have time for this..?" She took his silence and continuation as a yes.   
Running her hands along his torso, she made her way down until her fingers found the button and fly on his jeans. She let her hands rest there for a moment as she watched him, his eyes closed, obviously waiting. After a moment he opened them and looked at her..  
"Well..?" He asked, voice hoarse. She smirked at him.  
"Just waiting for you to ask."   
She lifted her hands and with a deliberate slowness she undid the button, with the fly following shortly. Before she could go any further though, he took her hands in his and placed them around his neck. Her brows knitted together in confusion..//He looked like he was enjoying that..I don't get it..// She watched him with growing curiosity as his hands roamed downwards to her knees then along her thighs. She closed her eyes, enjoying it immensely. He glanced up her, and seeing her closed, took the opportunity. She glared at him as he grinned at her, after having ripped the sides of her scanty underwear.  
"You WILL pay for this later..." she trailed off with mock anger that quickly faded into pleasure as he began exploring her most sensitive area with his hands and fingers. She closed her eyes, reveling in the beautiful sensations he was sending throughout her being. He smiled into her neck as he bathed it in kisses. She slid a bit away from him to give herself more room, and began returning the feelings he was giving her with equal passion and desire. Heero apparently couldn't wait any longer and pulled her to him while lifting her up slightly, slipping his full length into her, in one quick motion. They cried out simultaneously, then died to small grunts and moans as they settled into a steady rythym, quickening as they reached their climax together. They sat for several minutes, wrapped in eachother's arms as their breathing returned to normal. Eve was the first to speak..  
"Heero?"  
"Hm?"  
"I love you." He smiled and pulled her closer, somewhat frustrated with himself for not being able to say it back, even though she knew how he felt. Eve sighed a small inaudible sigh //I wish, just once, he'd figure out how to say it back...//  
"I hate to ruin the moment, but we better get going--I'm sure we're late..." With a long sigh she looked down at him.  
"Probably." Disentangling from eachother, they cleaned up and stepped out of the cab. Making their way across the parking lot, Eve skipped ahead of Heero, seemingly comfortable despite her lacking in underwear; making an occasional comment about the landscape.  
As they exited the lot and entered the main grounds, they could see a figure with dark blonde hair standing at the front gate.  
"Damn." Eve said under her breath, but waved cheerfully and yelled hello anyway--she and Heero had decided to pretend to just be friends in Relena's presence, at least until they decided to tell her the truth. Eve's hello was wasted, unfortunately, as Relena seemed to see only Heero and waved hello. Heero had once again donned his stone-like, emotionless mask. They reached her, and she asked..  
"You're an hour late! What took you so long?" As if they should have hurried and gotten here as fast as they could for her benefit alone. Heero remained silent, eyes on the ground, and Eve answered.  
"Well...we were coming and it just took longer than we expected, and Heero wouldn't stop and ask for directions.." She said, smiling slightly and looking at Heero. Relena just looked at her quizzically //Is Heero...blushing?// She turned her head to one side, trying to get a better look at his face. //Nevermind//   
"Where'm I staying?" Eve asked, breaking the silence.  
"Oh..um...second floor of the building over there, room 28A." Relena said, gesturing toward a large structure to the southwest of where they were standing. "You can get your key at the front desk."  
"Thanks Ms. Peacecraft." Eve said, not caring enough to use her first name. She slung her duffle over her shoulder and started walking in that direction. Relena turned to Heero, extending her elbow as if expecting him to take it in his own.  
"Would you like a grand tour of the grounds?" she said, smiling in what she assumed was a seductive manner. Heero looked at her, then her elbow, frowned, and turned to follow Eve. Relena just stood shocked for a moment, then 'realization' hit her. //He must be too shy to be alone with me...how sweet..//  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eve was standing in the large waiting room when Heero arrived and found out where his room was.  
"Soo....where's your room?" She asked. Heero frowned.  
"11C. Far from yours." She was thinking about how much harder this would make it for her to sneak into his room--they WERE two floors apart. Then, looking over his shoulder, she saw two familiar figures approaching..   
"Hey Heero, look who just showed up." She said to him out of the corner of her mouth as the unmistakeable forms of Quatre and Trowa walked up to them.   
"Hey!" She called and waved cheerfully, getting a wave from Quatre but not Trowa. "So....where'd 'her majesty' put you guys?" Quatre frowned.  
"Seperate floors." Eve couldn't help but let a small smile cross her face at how upset the blonde seemed at being so far from Trowa. //How cute...//. Quatre saw her smiling and blushed, looking redder than normal because of his pale skin. Trowa, upon seeing his Quatre in distress, picked up their luggage.  
"We'd better get to our rooms..." Quatre nodded, still blushing with eyes on the floor knowing that she was waching them go.  
"Think we should do likewise?" Eve said turning to Heero.  
"Sure. Your room first." Picking up their things as well they headed for her room.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wufei arrived about an hour later and had gotten his room number and key, but was outside. //Any decent soldier knows the territory...// Moving stealthily about outside from potted palm to shrubs, he took his time in memorizing the area. After arriving back at the main building, he estimated which window would go to his room and looked for a way in. Scanning the side of the building with hawk-like eyes, he saw a large ivy trelis that reached up past his window. //That would be an ideal secret way in and out...// Bracing his foot on the wall and pulling hard on it several times to make sure that it would hold his weight, he began to climb. Reaching the window he presumed was his, he peered cautiously over the sill to make sure. His eyes went wide with shock. //Is that Barton...??....holding Quatre...??...guess I should've seen this coming......damn their hands are busy....// Blushing and realizing he had already seen more than he should have, he climbed back down and went in through the front door.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey Wufei!" A cheerful male voice called out from behind him...Wufei cringed //Maxwell....// He turned.  
"Yes?" Duo stopped for a moment at the sharp tone in Wufei's voice, but shrugged it off and flounced up to him.  
" SO..whatd'ya think of this place?" Wufei Hmmed dissapprovingly before answering.  
"Not bad."  
"I suppose....where's your room."  
"Probably far from yours." Duo frowned and put a look of mock-hurt on his face and in his voice.  
"No need ta' be rude ya' know." He turned from Wufei, nose pointed up, trying to leave with dignity.  
Then he stumbled over a large wrinkle in the carpet and muttered.  
"Damn carpet...otta get that fixed...." Wufei smiled slightly, and headed to his room as well.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Questions??? Comments??? Suggestions???  
Please review, I appreciate the feedback!  
Zenkat@iwon.com  
  
  



End file.
